Dos son mejor que uno
by nyanko1827
Summary: Series de One-shot's donde se dará a entender, que dos siempre serán mejor que uno. ¿Sobre qué? Ahí está la gracia, entrad y descubridlo, aunque ya se vean por donde van los tiros.
1. 182769: Reducido a cero

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **En una estúpida pelea protagonizada por Mukuro y Hibari, Tsuna decidió ponerle fin con un método poco ortodoxo. ¿El problema? Se pelean incluso con eso.

**Rating: **M.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **Bien~ Esto ha surgido por una sugerencia de _Una que pasaba por aquí_ que me preguntó si podía escribir un trío. Estuve pensando y pensando y pensando, y me dije; "¿por qué no?" Y esto ha salido. Espero que os guste~

* * *

><p><strong>Dos son mejor que uno.<strong>

**One-Shot: Reducido a cero.**

* * *

><p>Como siempre esos dos peleaban, ¿quién? Mukuro y Hibari. Cada vez que se veían, cada vez que se nombraba a uno de los dos en la presencia del contrario, acaban en una absurda pelea. ¿Por qué se peleaban esta vez? Por nada importante, Mukuro había aparecido en la puerta de Nami-chuu para fastidiar a Kyouya, y lo había conseguido.<p>

No es que molesten, que va, que se maten si quieren, allá ellos, es su problema. Pero claro, los problemas de los guardianes siempre salpicaban al pobre de Tsuna. Y esta vez no iba a ser distinto, ¿por qué? Bueno, fácil. Reborn estaba junto a Tsuna observando la pelea protagonizada por el guardián de la nube y de la niebla.

Miedo, ¿verdad? Mucho, y más para Tsuna. El pobre estaba que no sabía que hacer. Ahí, en el patio de Nami-chuu, estaban los dos guardianes destruyéndolo todo a su paso, que si agujeros en el suelo, muros partidos, puertas dobladas, arboles chamuscados, etc. Bueno, si sólo fuera eso no pasa nada, el problema es que estaban destruyendo la preciada escuela del prefecto, ¿y de quién sería la culpa cuando Hibari lo viera todo? De Tsuna, ¿por qué? Pues porque siempre es su culpa, da igual que haya no haya sido él, siempre se las carga.

Suspirando, Tsuna decidió que cuando se cansaran ya miraría de arreglarlo de alguna manera. No es que fueran a hacerle caso si les pedía que parasen, al revés, le meterían en la pelea y serían dos contra él. Lo mires por donde lo mires, Tsuna siempre acaba molido a golpes.

_Dame-Tsuna, menos suspirar y más detenerlos.– Le ordenó su tutor dándole una patada en la cabeza.

_¡HIIII! ¡Duele, Reborn! ¡Además, me matan como me inmiscuya!– Se quejó frotándose la parte abusada.

_Un buen jefe ha de saber controlar a sus subordinados.–

_¡Yo no quiero ser jefe, y menos uno mafioso!–

Reborn negó con la cabeza y miró a su alumno despotricando, que el no sería el jefe, que no va a aceptar esa posición y bla, bla, bla.

_He dicho, ¡que les detengas!– Reborn le propinó una patada más fuerte, lanzando a Tsuna entre esos dos y luego desapareció.

_¡HIIII!–

Tsuna acabó en medio de los dos, una tonfa rozándole la mejilla derecha y el tridente rozándole la mejilla izquierda. Tsuna empezó a sudar, esto no podía ir a peor. Miró a sus dos guardianes, y les vio fulminándole con la mirada. Tembló de miedo, no sólo estaba entre los dos, encima los dos le dirigían su ira a él. Esto ya no podía empeorar, ¿o sí?

_¡HIIII! ¡Lo siento!– Dijo rápidamente mientras salía de entre los dos.

_Herbívoro, sino vas a luchar márchate y no molestes o voy a morderte hasta la muerte.–

_Kufufufu, por mucho que me fastidie, estoy de acuerdo con ave-kun. Lárgate sino quieres ser poseído, Vongola.–

Y dicho eso, volvieron a su _fiesta, _porque para ellos era una fiesta. No entendía el como podían odiarse tanto… bueno, vale. Está la vez que Hibari perdió contra Mukuro, es entendible el odio que le tiene, pero no entiende el porque Mukuro le odia… bueno, sí, a Mukuro le fascina meterse con Hibari, supongo que sus personalidades chocan, sí, ha de ser eso, sino ya me diréis.

Otra vez estaban destruyéndolo todo. Menos mal que los ilusionistas de Vongola se ocuparían para que no se notara nada hasta que se arreglara, pero tampoco es eso. Que cada semana se gastan más de un millón para las reconstrucciones de la escuela u otras cosas que hayan destruido. Y eso es mucho dinero, y a Tsuna no le gusta despilfarrar el dinero. Eso era malgastarlo, y no podía ser… se tenía que parar en este momento, que obtuvieran otra forma para demostrar quien es el mejor…

_Me voy a arrepentir de esto… pero no hay otra opción.– Tsuna les miró decidido, era esto o gastar cuatro millones o más al mes.

Tsuna respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, no podía demostrar su intención. Tenía que ser discreto. Pero era difícil, ¿cómo demostrar algo como eso discretamente?

_No, no puedo hacerlo.– Se dijo cohibido y sonrojado.

Era algo difícil, además, ¿qué diría su madre si supiera lo que va hacer? No puede hacerlo, que va. Como odiaba ser tan cobarde… no, esto no era cobardía, esto era integridad, y no sólo eso, si lo hacía su orgullo como hombre, que es poco, se vería chafado, como diría el boxeador, al extremo.

Tsuna volvió a mirara a esos dos, cada vez se distinguía menos la escuela. Cuanto dinero iba a ser esta vez, demasiado dinero, muchas facturas, muchos papeles que le harían firmar a él por las destrozas de sus guardianes.

_No pienso firmar más papeles por su culpa. No soy el décimo y ya estoy leyendo y firmando papeles como si lo fuera. A no, esto acaba hoy y ahora mismo.– Se dijo con determinación, a la mierda su poco orgullo como hombre. Prefería chafarlo y volverlo insignificante a estar enterrado en una pila de papeles.

Tsuna volvió a inspirar profundamente, y a expirar. Primero era calmarse, Reborn le había dicho que tenía muchos puntos para detener a ese par, y que si los utilizaba bien no saldría mal parado.

_Bien, ya estoy listo.– Tsuna poco a poco se acerco a los dos, posicionándose delante de Mukuro y dándole la espalda a Hibari.

_Oya, oya. Parece ser que no lo entiendes pequeño Vongola, apártate o…–

_M-Mukruo… tengo… mucho calor.– Le cortó, sonrojándose y aparatándose un poco el cuello de la camisa, mostrando su delgado y cremoso cuello. –N-No se que hacer…– Dijo mientras seguía desabrochándose la camisa del uniforme y dejaba ver más.

Normas para detener una disputa entre los dos guardianes más peligrosos.

-No puedes mostrar tus intenciones de detenerles.

-Ve primero a por uno, el otro siempre se unirá para demostrar que es mejor que él otro.

-Has de ser el sumiso, les gusta tener el control.

_Bien, esas tres ya están echas_. Pensó Tsuna, levantando la mirada hacia Mukuro.

-Demostrarles que quieres con ellos, y que no te importa lo rudos que sean.

_Mukuro… ¿no vas… a… ayudarme? – Le dijo inclinando la cabeza y alzando sus manos hasta el cuello del uniforme de Mukruo para empezar a desabrocharlo.

_Oya, oya. Parece que nadie te da suficiente atención, pequeño Vongola.– Dijo Mukuro atrayendo al pequeño cuerpo hacia el suyo.

-Si has de detener a uno, hasta aquí ya le tienes en el bote. Pero si son dos, has de hacer que el otro participe.

Tsuna apoyado en el cuerpo de Mukuro, volteo su cabeza para mirar a Hibari a los ojos, exponiendo parte de su cuello al ilusionista, que ni corto ni perezoso lo atacó, empezó a besarle en el trozo de carne expuesta, marcándolo y sacando algunos suspiros del décimo.

El prefecto no estaba precisamente feliz, habían interrumpido su pelea y encima se ponían a coquetear y a manosearse delante de él. ¿Lo peor? La cabeza de piña estaba tocando lo que por derecho le pertenece. Bueno, haber, le pertenece porque él así lo quiere, por nada más, y lo que dice o piensa él va a misa.

Tsuna empezaba a perder la noción y a llevarse por las sensaciones que le estaba dando Mukuro, pero debía resistir, debía hacer que Hibari se uniera, sino, serían horribles las consecuencias de coquetear delante de él.

_ngh… aah… Hi… Hibari-san…– _¿Como lo hago? Hibari-san no es precisamente de los fáciles de manejar. Piensa, Tsuna, piensa, las otras normas eran…_

-Si uno de los dos es demasiado orgulloso como para lanzarse, haz que se lance. Suplícale, haz que se sienta necesitado.

_Bien, se ha de sentir necesitado… _Tsuna con mucho esfuerzo, estiro uno de sus brazos hacia Hibari y sus ojos se humedecieron, dando la impresión de que iba a llorar.

_Hi… Hiabri-san… a-ayúdame…– Rogó Tsuna, haciendo que él nombrado se paralizara, y Mukuro frunciera el ceño.

_Oya, oya. ¿No tienes suficiente conmigo, pequeño Vongola?– Dijo algo molesto al ver que Tsuna pedía la atención de su enemigo.

_El herbívoro sabe que soy mejor que tú en esto. – Dijo con sorna el prefecto, acercándose y tirando de Tsuna hacia él.

_Mal… ya empiezan a luchar otra vez. _Se quejó mentalmente. _Eso la 7, que más dijo Reborn…_

-Dame-Tsuna, tienes cara de niña. Úsala para tu beneficio, y así harás que cualquiera caiga rendido a tus pies.

_Cierto, ahí Reborn me regañó… –_ngh… amf…– Los dos comenzaron a competir mientras iban mordiendo y besando el cuello de Tsuna. _¿Qué hago…? _–aah… uff…– _¡Ya sé!_

_P-Pero… y-yo os quiero a los dos dentro.– Dijo con la cara sonrojada y lágrimas en los ojos. _Acabo de aplastar mi poco orgullo como hombre… _

Mukuro y Hibari se detuvieron en seco, analizando las palabras dichas por esos sonrosados y apetecibles labios. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Estaba pidiéndole a los dos a la vez? Los dos sonrieron cínicamente, iban a demostrarle al pequeño décimo cual de los dos era mejor.

_Kufufufu, será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar.– Dijo Mukuro haciendo que la niebla les envolviera a los tres y desaparecieran, apareciendo en la enfermería de Nami-chuu.

_Increíble, sigue en pie… _–¡Ah!– Tsuna fue lanzado a una de las camas quedando sentado, con Mukuro encima y Hiabri detrás. _Dios, por favor, ¡sálvame!_

_Muy bien, herbívoro. Será mejor que te prepares.– Le dijo al oído Hibari mientras le quitaba a Tsuna la parte de arriba del uniforme.

_Oya, oya. Veamos que hay por aquí~– Canturreaba Mukuro mientras le quitaba los zapatos y pantalones a Tsuna.

Hibari comenzó a masajear y pellizcar los pezones de Tsuna, poniéndolos duros mientras que con su lengua iba recorriendo el cuello del décimo, sacándole pequeños gemidos. Mukuro al haberle quitado los pantalones se dirigió una de sus manos enguantadas hacia el miembro de Tsuna, masajeándolo por encima de los calzoncillos.

_Ngh… amf… aah…– Tsuna cogió el rostro de Mukuro y lo acercó al suyo empezando un beso, uno casto, pero que el ilusionista se encargo de profundizarlo. Sus lenguas bailaban, peleaban para dominar al otro, una pelea que ganó sin mucho esfuerzo Mukuro.

Eran muchas sensaciones para Tsuna, aparte de que nunca se imaginó hacerlo con un chico, pues imagínate con dos. Hibari volteo a Tsuna, dejándole cara a cara con él, e iniciando un beso, haciendo que Tsuna gimiera ante el abuso a su boca y con su nueva posición, Mukuro la aprovechó para acabar de desnudarle y lamer la entrada de Tsuna.

_Ah… M-Muku… ro… ¿q-qué… ha… ces…? – Dijo Tsuna cortando el beso y entre suspiros, sintiendo como la hábil lengua del ilusionista entraba y salía por su agujero.

Placer, eso era lo único que sentía. Hibari le suministraba placer acariciando y besando su cuerpo y Mukuro lamiéndole con la lengua ese lugar. Si hubiera sabido que su orgullo reducido a cero equivaldría a tanto placer lo hubiera echo antes. Claro, esto nunca lo diría en voz alta, sería cavar su propia tumba y más teniendo en cuenta las personalidades de estos dos.

_Kufufufu, ¿qué hago, preguntas? Divertirme, por supuesto.– Dijo mientras metía uno de su dedos para ensanchar la entrada de Tsuna.

_¡Ah! m-molesta… q-quítalo…– Dijo retorciéndose.

_Estate quieto, herbívoro. – Hibari le inmovilizó, cogiéndole del rostro y volviéndole a besar para que su mente estuviera concentrada en otra cosa.

Mukuro introdujo un segundo dedo, entrándolos y sacándolos, moviéndolos como si fueran tijeras y haciendo que la pequeña molestia de Tsuna se volviera placer. Luego introdujo un tercer dedo, haciendo lo mismo que anteriormente, deleitándose de los gemidos y suspiros del décimo ahogados por el beso que le daba el guardián de la nube.

Los dos estaban excitados, tener a Tsuna bajo suyo les encendía de sobremanera, el poseerlo y dominarlo era algo con lo que siempre habían soñado. Ahí, postrado en una cama, desnudo y a su merced, como disfrutarían de esta sesión de sexo.

Mukuro se desabrochó el pantalón sacando su notoria erección y pasándola por la entrada de Tsuna, viendo su cara de asombro al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer el ilusionista. Hibari hizo lo mismo, se desabrochó el pantalón sacando su erección y acercando la cara de Tsuna para que empezara a lamerla. Mukuro no tardó mucho en penetrar a Tsuna, de una estocada entro dentro del décimo haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor, que Kyouya aprovechó para introducir su miembro en la boca del moreno.

El ilusionista tenía unas ganas horrorosas de moverse, pero si quería volver a repetir esta sesión debería esperar a que el pequeño décimo se acostumbrara, Hibari por el contrario, comenzó a moverle la cabeza a Tsuna para que empezara a masturbarle. El décimo avergonzado, lamió el miembro dentro de su boca, cuando escuchó un inaudible suspiro de su guardián de la nube, continuó ya más decidido a suministrarle placer al estoico prefecto.

Cuando Tsuna se acostumbro a que Mukuro estuviera dentro, le indicó para que se moviera. Cosa que no tardó en hacer el ilusionista, ya se estaba desesperando porque el décimo no se acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerlo dentro, comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente para que Tsuna se acabara de acostumbrar a la sensación de tenerle en su interior, pero no duró mucho, los gemidos y suspiros ahogados que daba Tsuna al tener el miembro de Kyouya en la boca, le incitaron para ir más deprisa a la vez que masturbaba al moreno.

Tsuna por su parte, intentaba seguir el ritmo de su guardián de la niebla masturbando a Kyouya. Sacando y entrando el miembro del guardián de la nube, lamiéndolo y deleitándose del sabor del semen que iba eyaculando.

En la sala se escuchaban los gemidos de los tres, la lujuria y pasión que emanaba de ella, alejaba a cualquier cotilla e indeseado, eso y la lúgubre apariencia que Mukuro le dio al pasillo con una de sus ilusiones, no quiere ser interrumpido en medio de un orgasmo.

El guardián de la niebla cada vez iba más profundo, buscando ese punto que haría perder la razón al décimo. Hibari seguía marcándole el paso que debía seguir Tsuna para llegar al orgasmo en su boca, y Tsuna dejándose guiar por ellos. Los tres estaban disfrutándolo, sintiendo el cuerpo del contrario, yendo al mismo compás y dándose placer mutuamente.

_¡Ngah!– Se quejó Tsuna en una de las estocadas de Mukuro, haciendo que el ilusionista sonriera.

Mukuro volvió a darle en el mismo lugar y recibiendo la misma respuesta, ya la había encontrado, ahora si que podría hacer que Tsuna tocara el cielo. Las estocadas junto a la penetración oral iban cada vez más rápidas y profundas, con un gutural gemido Tsuna llegó al orgasmo y Hibari se corrió en su boca. Mukuro al notar las paredes internas apretar su miembro le dio unas estocadas más antes de correrse dentro del décimo.

Tsuna se tragó el semen de Hibari, sintiendo a Mukuro apoyándose encima suyo y a Hibari acercándole más a su cuerpo.

_Kufufufu, esto hay que repetirlo pequeño Vongola, pero la próxima vez sin ave-kun.– Dijo el ilusionista mientras miraba al prefecto.

_¿Miedo de que sea mejor que tú en esto, herbívoro?– Le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Oya, oya, en esto no eres mejor que yo, ¿verdad, Tsu-chan? – Mukuro frunció el ceño, pero le envió una sonrisa a Tsuna. _¿¡Ahora me llama Tsu-chan? ¿Pero desde cuando hay tanta confianza? _Pensó el décimo algo asustado por la sonrisa.

Tsuna se los miraba a los dos, no podía creérselo, era él, el que había reducido a cero su poco orgullo como hombre, era él, al que habían penetrado tanto oralmente como analmente. ¿Y eran ellos los que discutían quien era el mejor? Desesperante, es que ni para esto dejan de discutir.

_Kufufufu, entonces decidido. – Dijo Mukuro levantándose y yéndose hacia donde estaba Hibari, que para sorpresa de Tsuna, el prefecto ahora se encontraba en el sitio donde anteriormente estuvo el ilusionista.

_¿Eh?– Preguntó perdido. Los dos le sonrieron maliciosamente.

_Como no nos decidimos, ahora vamos a por otra ronda, herbívoro.–

_Y tú serás el que decida cual de los dos es mejor, Tsu-chan.–

_Imposibles… ¿otra vez? Pero si no puedo casi ni moverme, es que piensan dejarme inválido, ¿o qué?_ Tsuna vio como sus dos guardianes iban tomando sus posiciones y comenzaban a toquetearle otra vez. _¡Reborn, sálvame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Quiero irme a casa!_

::0::

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna se levanto en una de las camas de la enfermería junto a Mukuro y a Kyouya, los dos durmiendo plácidamente mientras él tenía un dolor de lumbar y un cansancio en la boca que no podía aguantarse.

Intentó desperezarse un poco, haciendo el mínimo movimiento para no despertar a esas dos fieras, cuando vio un papel doblado en la sabana. Extrañado lo cogió y desdobló, leyendo su contenido.

-Y la última norma. Felicidades, Dame-Tsuna. Te los has llevado a la cama.

_¡Maldito Reborn! ¡Nos ha estado viendo y no me ha querido ayudar con estos dos monstruos! _Pensó con ira el décimo. _Un momento… ¿La última norma?... ¡¿Quiere decir que este iba a ser el resultado de las normas? ¡¿Sabía que íbamos a llegar a la cama? _

Tsuna se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que las dos fieras acababan de levantarse y tenían ganas de jugar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Bueno este es el primer One-shot de una serie de… ¿unos cuantos? No se los que se me ocurran. He de decir que serán de distintas clasificaciones habrá desde K hasta M.

Y ahora pongámonos serios, me cuesta mucho hacer el lemon, estoy escribiendo el fic y voy bien así pim, pam, pim, pam, ¿no? Bien, llego donde ha de ir el lemon y ¡puff! La inspiración se fuga, bueno, guardo lo ya escrito y al día siguiente vuelvo a retomar donde lo dejé, bien otra vez pim, pam, pim, pam, ya llevo la mitad del lemon ¡ueeeeh! Y de repente ¡puff! La inspiración vuelve a fugarse, bueno eso ya me cabrea, pero vuelvo a guardar y al día siguiente vuelvo a retomarlo donde lo dejé y otra vez pim, pam, pim, pam, ¡he acabado el lemon! ¡Bien! Lo celebro, monto una fiesta invito a Tsuki y a unas cuantas más, que no saben el porque de la fiesta pero se apuntan, nos divertimos y tal y cual. Y claro, queda el final del fic, que he de esperarme al día siguiente otra vez porque no estoy como para escribir.

Y bueno os preguntaréis, ¿a qué viene esta biblia de tú vida? Bueno, pues resumiendo, que los capis o fics donde introduzca lemon, siempre tardaran más que uno que no tengan, así que tened paciencia conmigo, por favor.

Y después de menudo rollo contado… ¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Mañana subiré el segundo One-shot que irá dentro de 'Dos son mejor que uno'

Nos leemos~


	2. R27X: ¿Alcohol? Nunca más vuelvo a beber

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Una noche de diversión en la cual, cómo siempre Reborn decidía hacerlo al estilo Vongola, Tsuna se encontró en una cama y con dos extras.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Dos son mejor que uno.<strong>

**One-Shot: ¿Alcohol? Nunca más vuelvo a beber.**

* * *

><p>Mareado. Muy mareado, y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Así es como se encontraba el Decimo Vongola al abrir los ojos, topándose con una blancura que no se acordaba que tuviera su habitación. Al levantarse y sentarse en la cama se fijo que estaba desnudo y con varias… no, muchas marcas por el torso. <em>¿Qué demonios? <em>Al intentar levantarse, sucedió algo inimaginable, su parte lumbar le dolía demasiado.

_Joder…– Se quejó, tocándose la parte adolorida.

_Vaya, no me imaginaba que te escucharía maldecir, Dame-Tsuna.– Al escuchar esa voz Tsuna se volteó de golpe, encontrándose con su ex tutor en la misma cama y en las mismas condiciones que él.

_¿R-Reborn?–

_El mismo que viste y calza.– Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. –¿Qué sucede mi Dame-alumno?–

Tsuna seguía con la boca abierta, ¿qué sucedía? ¿No es bastante obvio? Dos hombres en la misma cama, desnudos y a uno doliéndole a horrores su parte baja. ¿No es obvio?

_Basura, callad. Aún es temprano.– Se quejó una tercera voz.

Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliaron más al escuchar esa tercera voz, y cuando volteo el rostro palideció. Ahí, en la misma cama y tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo, estaba Xanxus. Esto no podía empeorar… sí, si que podía, si aparecía otro en la cama ya sería el colmo.

_Basura, cierra la boca.– Le dijo Xanxus al ver a Tsuna con la boca abierta.

_No le culpes, Xanxus. Dame-Tsuna no se acuerda de nada.– Dijo Reborn mientras se reía entre dientes. Tsuna volvió a la realidad.

_¿Acordarme? ¿De que me he olvidado?– Preguntó asustado.

_Haz memoria, mi querido alumno.–

Xanxus sólo bufó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Tsuna hizo lo que se le dijo, intentó recordar…

_~Flashback~_

En la mansión Vongola se encontraban todos ajetreados, ¿por qué? Pues porque el asesino a sueldo había decidido hacer una fiesta sin el consentimiento del décimo, pero a él le da igual, hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere. Así que por eso todos los empleados corrían de arriba hacia debajo de la mansión, preparándolo todo sin dejar nada fuera de lugar, midiendo la distancia de los objetos para que todo estuviera bien puesto, porque no querían ser fusilados por el asesino a sueldo al cometer un error.

Mientras los empleados sufrían por Reborn, el décimo se encontraba en su despacho leyendo y firmando papeles. Que si una alianza entre familias, la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las hijas de un aliado, facturas de las múltiples destrozas de sus guardianes al entrenar/pelear entre ellos, facturas de las destrozas en el castillo de Varia por los arrebatos del mismo jefe y/o los miembros del mismo escuadrón destrozándolo y así un sinfín de folios en los que Tsuna estaba más que arto y ahora se debía agregar los gastos al hacer la estúpida fiesta de Reborn. Feliz no estaba.

Los guardianes por su parte, ayudaban en lo que podían… más bien en lo que les dejaba el asesino a sueldo, lo quería todo perfecto, demasiada perfección a los ojos de los empleados y guardianes, algo rondaba por la cabeza de Reborn y eso todos lo sabían, él que se mantenía ajeno a todo era el mismo jefe ya que se encontraba firmando papeles y no podía ver el brillo de diversión que tenían esos oscuros ojos, sólo podían rezar por su jefe.

Cuando todo estuvo en perfectas condiciones, Reborn les dio a los guardianes las invitaciones, en ellas salía el nombre de las familias que vendrían y al echar una ojeada, se fijaron que sólo asistirían las más allegadas. Cavallone, Giglio Nero, Gesso, CEDEF, Varia, Tomaso, etc. No eran muchas, pero serían demasiadas para Tsuna, aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de reuniones y Reborn siempre salía con una excusa para poder hacerlas. A veces pensaba que a Reborn de verdad, pero de verdad de la buena, le encantaba torturarle.

Cuando las invitaciones fueron entregadas, los guardianes volvieron y comenzaron con sus tareas, Hayato fue a echarle una mano a Tsuna y a reportarle el como iban las preparaciones, Takeshi se quedó donde Varia para entrenar junto a Squalo hasta que fuera la hora asignada, Ryohei se dirigió hacia la clínica para acabar de ordenarla y darles la tarde libre a los usuarios del sol que trabajaban con él, Lambo fue corriendo a buscar a I-pin y jugar/molestarla, Mukuro y Chrome se retiraron a sus respectivos campos de los cuales sólo Tsuna sabía donde estaban y que hacían, y Kyouya simplemente se fue. Hasta que empezara la fiesta aún quedaban unas horas y estar en medio sin hacer nada no era el fuerte de ninguno.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente, sin ruidos ni explosiones, la sede, aunque parezca extraño, se mantenía en calma, algo que los empleados no habían tenido desde que Nono se jubiló, la décima generación era demasiado escandalosa. Por eso aprovecharon para adelantar tareas ahora que podían, y vigilaban que ninguna de las decoraciones fuera destruida.

Las ocho de la tarde, los invitados estaban a punto de venir y los guardianes ya estaban en el salón, donde se haría la fiesta, bien trajeados y comportándose. Reborn se mantenía sentado en uno de los grandes sillones que adornaban el salón, esperando a que empezaran a entrar.

Como siempre, Dino, junto a su familia, fueron los primeros en llegar, por nada del mundo se perdería la fiesta de su querido hermano. Ya estaba empezando a molestar que donde se encontraba, como estaba, si comía bien, bueno, las típicas preguntas de una madre sobre protectora, aunque en este caso de un hermano sobre protector. Los siguientes fueron la CEDEF, Iemitsu fue corriendo al despacho de Tsuna sin molestarse en saludar, sólo quería ver a su lindo hijo y asegurarse que ninguna de las bestias, denominadas guardianes, se le habían echado encima para comérselo. Dino al verle hizo ademán de seguirle, pero Romario le cogió, por atrás, del cuello del traje prohibiéndole ir, ya le vería cuando entrara en el salón.

Las familias fueron llegando, Aria junto a los miembros de Giglio Nero, Byakuran junto a sus guardianes, Naito junto a los miembros de Tomaso, Xanxus y el resto del escuadrón, los Arcobaleno, la familia del padre de Hayato y Bianchi, y Nana junto a Fuuta, Bianchi y las tres chicas. Todos se reunieron en el gran salón, hablando entre ellos y reforzando el vínculo que tenían, aunque claro, algunos aún eran visto con odio, aunque Tsuna les apreciara y permitiera acercársele, no quería decir que sus guardianes y Reborn si que los tragaran.

La fiesta iba bien, sin mucho escándalo, el problema que Iemitsu y Tsuna aún no aparecían, y empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. Así que para calmar los ánimos a Reborn se le vino una idea.

_Escuchadme.– Llamó la atención de todos. –Mientras mi Dame-alumno y su Dame-padre no vienen, vamos a jugar a verdad o prenda.– Dijo a la vez que sonreía.

Todos le miraron extrañado, ¿verdad o prenda? ¿En serio? Pero era Reborn, algo debería estar pasando por su cabeza. Y algo nada bueno a juzgar su sonrisa.

_¡Ara! Parece divertido, ¿verdad?– Dijo emocionada Nana mirando a todos los presentes.

Los demás la miraron con miedo, a nadie le parece divertido un jugo propuesto por el asesino a sueldo.

_Mama tiene razón venga juguemos. – Dijo Bianchi dándole la razón a Nana y Reborn.

Los presentes no sabían que hacer, sólo rezaban para que Tsuna apareciera y les salvara de este juego.

_Kufufufu, nosotros nos apuntamos mi querida Chrome.–

_Entendido Mukuro-sama.–

Genial, dos locos más sumándose a ese estúpido juego.

_Nosotros también nos apuntamos~– Byakuran levantó la mano mientras se acercaba a los unidos al juego, seguido de sus guardianes.

_Bien, veo que ya somos más, ¿y vosotros? ¿Es que sois unos cobardes?– Antes esas palabras todos se unieron al juego, no eran unos cobardes.

La sonrisa de Reborn se ensanchó, ya está, ahora por mucho que Tsuna se negara no podría hacer nada más que participar.

En el salón todos estaban discutiendo el como empezar con el juego, hasta que oyeron un par de voces que se acercaban. Las reconocieron en el momento, eran Tsuna y su padre, imposible no reconocerlas. Los gritos de un padre alegre al ver a su hijo y haciéndole preguntas sobre como iba todo por aquí, y las quejas del hijo, sobre que no hace falta que se preocupe tanto por él, que vaya más a casa a visitar a su madre, etc. Cuando el Decimo y el jefe de la CEDEF abrieron las puertas se encontraron con una estampa algo inusual, por el tipo de vida que llevan, todos los invitados estaban sentados en el suelo en circulo y discutiendo ves a saber qué.

_¿Se puede saber que me he perdido?– Preguntó perplejo Tsuna, su padre se los miraba con algo de duda, en si de verdad eran adultos y mafiosos.

_¡Tsu-kun, vamos a jugar a verdad o prenda!– Le dijo feliz su madre mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazarle.

Tsuna aceptó gustoso el abrazo de su madre, pero eso de jugar a verdad o prenda… que quieres que te diga, son algo mayorcitos para hacer algo así.

_Es cosa de Reborn.– Afirmó, nadie más que a su ex tutor se le ocurrían este tipo de juegos.

_Exacto, Dame-Tsuna. Así que sentaos junto a todos y empecemos el jugo.– Sonrió.

Tsuna tembló inconscientemente, esas sonrisas nunca auguran nada bueno. Pero le hizo caso, no quiere despertar la ira de su tutor. Ya con todos los presentes sentados en sus puestos, Reborn comenzó a explicar las reglas.

_Bien, como todos estamos de acuerdo en jugar, supongo que sabéis de que va el jugo.– Todos asintieron. –Entonces, para hacerlo más divertido, el que elija prenda deberá beber una copa de Brandy y los que elijan verdad y mientan un chupito de Vodka.– Explicó mirando especialmente a Tsuna y enseñando las dos bebidas.

Todos volvieron a asentir, Xanxus resopló, menuda prenda, él ya estaba acostumbrado a beber brandy y otro tipo de licores, esto no iba a ser nada, al revés, podría elegir prenda y así beber sin que nadie se opusiese. Para los demás, era distinto, algunos si estaban acostumbrados a algunas copas, otros a la mínima gota quedaban borrachos por su baja tolerancia al alcohol. Pero a Reborn eso le daba igual, nunca había visto a su alumno beber licor y esta vez iba a asegurarse que lo hiciera.

_Muy bien, el que saque el palillo con la marca negra comenzara a hacer las preguntas a quien quiera.– Informó Reborn sacando unos palillos de madera y escondiendo uno de los extremos.

_¡Un momento!– Le detuvo Tsuna. –Esto no va así, el que saque el palillo con la marca negra a de preguntarle al que saque el palillo con la marca de otro color.– Se quejó, si lo hacían de la manera de Reborn, fijo que todos le preguntarían a él, si es que ya lo está viendo, el como le toca beber por elegir prenda.

La sonrisa de Reborn se ensanchó.

_Mi juego, mis reglas.– Una vez dicho dejó que cada uno eligiera un palillo.

Todos miraron que color les había tocado, y de repente se escuchó un alarido, era Dino quejándose de que no le había tocado a él y que no podría preguntarle a su lindo hermano.

_¿Quien tiene el de la marca negra?– Preguntó el asesino a sueldo.

Un palillo pasó volando cerca de la mejilla de Reborn, el asesino a sueldo cogió el objeto volador no identificado y lo observó, en efecto, es el palillo con la marca negra.

_Xanxus, con un yo me habría bastado.– Comentó Reborn fulminándolo con la mirada, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido. –Escoge a quien quieras preguntar.–

Xanxus recorrió su mirada carmesí por todos los presentes, observándoles para ver a quien podría joder un rato. Su mirada se posó en alguien y una sonrisa socarrona emergió en su rostro.

_Basura.– Le llamó, el aludido iba a responder, pero Dino decidió hacerlo por su parte.

_Xanxus, para ti todos somos basura, cuál en específico.–

Todos comenzaron a rezar por el rubio, cierto todos eran basura o escoria a la vista del jefe de Varia, pero cada uno tenía un tono distinto a la hora de nombrarles y eso era algo que el asesino a sueldo y el décimo Vongola se habían dado cuenta. Tsuna, antes de que su hermano pequeño acabara fusilado, intervino.

_Dino-san, soy yo.– Le dijo, asombrando a todos por haber sabido que le hablaba a él. Xanxus ignoró a Dino al saber que el aludido si sabía que le había llamado a él y prosiguió.

_Verdad o prenda.– Tsuna iba a responder pero Xanxus no le hizo caso y le hizo la pregunta. –¿Eres virgen?– Tsuna se sonrojó, Nana chilló de júbilo al poder enterarse de la respuesta.

_¡Xanxus! ¡No me has dejado elegir!– Se quejó intentando ignorar la pregunta y los murmullos que empezaban en la sala.

_No hace falta, si eliges verdad, respondes esa pregunta y si elijes prenda, bebes una copa de brandy.– Explicó lo obvio.

Tsuna se sonrojó otra vez y estiró la mano hacia Reborn, pidiéndole la copa de brandy, quien la entregó gustoso.

_Eso no es de tú incumbencia.– Replicó antes de beberse el licor.

Una vez hecho dejó, la copa a un lado. Ahora le tocaba a él preguntar, pasó su acaramelada vista por los presentes, mirando a ver quien podría descargar su ira contenida por la pregunta. Sonrió al saber a quien preguntar.

_Hayato-kun, verdad o prenda.– Como hizo Xanxus, Tsuna no le dejó responder. –¿Cuántas veces lo has echo este mes con Takeshi-kun?– Si iban a ir de este palo, él también sabía jugar.

El nombrado, junto a algunos que no sabían nada de esa relación se sonrojaron, al imaginárselos en la cama, los dos juntos, desnudos, sudorosos, jadeantes y sucios de semen.

_¡THUM!_

Escucharon un ruido, los que conocían la relación voltearon a ver que había sucedido, topándose con Haru, Bluebell, Kyoko, Nana, I-pin, Chrome y Lussuria en el suelo unos tapándose la nariz, por el inminente sangrado y otros desmayados por sus mentes fantasiosas.

_¿K-Kaa-san?– Tsuna e Iemitsu preocupados se acercaron a su madre y esposa, respectivamente, viéndola tendida en el suelo y de lo más feliz.

_Dejadla, es feliz.– Comentó como si nada el asesino a sueldo. –Venga Gokudera, verdad o prenda.–

El nombrado aún seguía que no sabía que hacer, el décimo le había echo una pregunta muy personal, pero él siempre le decía la verdad al décimo, nunca le ocultó nada. Y esto, por muy personal que fuese, tampoco iba a ocultárselo.

_Dos veces al día durante todo el mes.– Contestó con orgullo, él nunca mentiría al décimo.

_¡THUM!_

Otros tantos cayeron al suelo inertes, esta vez Dino junto a Bianchi, el padre de Hayato, Lambo, Fuuta y Naito.

_Trece descalificados.– Reborn apuntó el nombre de los inconscientes en una hoja. –Gokudera, elije.–

Ahora fue el turno de Hayato, pasó su mirada verdosa por los presentes, eligiendo a Bel y proceder otra vez lo mismo, una vez echo fue a Bel a quien le tocó elegir y así sucesivamente. Al final, sólo quedaban Aria, Reborn, Xanxus, Tsuna e Iemitsu, los demás estaban K.O. poca tolerancia al alcohol. Lo que les sorprendió a los que aún estaban en pie fue que Tsuna, quien nunca había bebido licor, se mantuviera tan fresco, había aguantado el brandy la mar de bien. Pero se le notaba que empezaba a estar algo ido, unas cuantas copas más y caería redondo.

_Bien, sólo quedamos cinco.– Anunció Reborn.

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Xanxus, esperando a que Aria escogiera a uno de ellos para continuar.

_Iemitsu, verdad o prenda.– Decidió al final. –¿Nana siempre ha estado locamente enamorada de ti?– Le preguntó, cosa interesante, ninguno sabía la respuesta y el jefe de la CEDEF no es que estuviera muy lúcido, llevaba unas copas de más.

_Esho… hic… no de imforta… hic…– Iemitsu vertió en la copa el brandy restante y se lo bebió, cayendo al instante al suelo.

_Vaya, parece que Tsuna tiene más tolerancia al alcohol que él.– Comentó divertida Aria, mientras veía al rubio roncar y rascándose la barriga.

_Me toca, y como el brandy ya se a acabado, acabaremos la ronda con el vodka.–

Los presentes asintieron, ya sólo quedaban Xanxus, Aria, Reborn y Tsuna. Aria, se quedó mirando a su alrededor, observando a los caídos, y luego a Reborn, que desde hacía rato no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Tsuna, sonrió pícaramente.

_Reborn, yo lo dejo. Hay muchos que deben ser atendido, y no sería bueno que todos estuviéramos bebidos y sin poder ayudarnos.– Razonó al ponerse de pie y salir de la sala.

Reborn sonrió, ahora sólo quedaba dejar K.O. al jefe de Varia, cosa que le costaría más, ya que estaba acostumbrado a beber. Reborn chasqueó la lengua al saber que Tsuna caería antes que Xanxus.

_Bien Tsuna, verdad o prenda.– Comenzó Reborn.

_¡THUM!_

Pero no le dio tiempo, Tsuna había sobrepasado su límite hace ya tiempo, se mantenía sentado a base de voluntad, por no querer saber el castigo que tendría si perdía, porque seguro que hay castigo. La sonrisa del asesino a sueldo se ensanchó, bueno, ahora podría comenzar con la verdadera parte de la fiesta, fue a cogerle y llevárselo pero una mano, se lo impidió, al voltear se encontró con la mirada de Xanxus.

_Basura, será mejor que lleguemos a un trato.– Comentó mirando a Tsuna de la misma manera que el asesino a sueldo le miraba.

Reborn sonrió y asintió.

_~Fin Flashback~_

Tsuna estaba sentado en la cama, con Reborn agarrándole de la cintura y Xanxus pasando uno de sus brazos por su espalda. Miró con los ojos llenos de asombro a los dos ocupantes de la cama, y luego a su cuerpo lleno de marcas. Un furioso sonrojo cubrió su rostro entero.

_¡Me habéis emborrachado para acostaros conmigo!– Gritó de repente, caso error, Tsuna se agarró la cabeza del dolor que le produjo el grito.

_No grites, Dame-Tsuna. Estás sufriendo resaca, así que prepárate para lo peor.– Sonrió alzándose y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

_R-Reborn, q-quita.– Intentó zafarse, el problema, que Xanxus también se había unido.

_¿Ahora te haces el estrecho? Ayer por la noche estuviste muy colaborador.– Xanxus coló una de sus manos por debajo de la sábana.

_Nunca, nunca más me dejo convencer para un juego de Reborn. _Se quejó mentalmente, aceptando la dosis de placer que iban a darle esos dos, otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Y a quienes les haya gustado el fic, estaréis furiosos porque no he puesto el lemon, bueno, estabais avisados estos One-shot's estarán clasificados de K hasta M, depende de las ganas que tenga de meter lemon lo haré XD

Muchas gracias por leer pero muchísimas más por leer y comentar~

Nos leemos


	3. 699627: ¿Para qué uno?

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Chrome está con la moral baja y con un enorme lío en la cabeza. Ella ama a su salvador, Mukuro-sama, pero también ama a su amable jefe y no sabe por cual decidirse. Pero sus amigas le enseñaran que es más divertido ser egoísta y quedarse con los dos.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **Me parece que en ningún momento dije que todas serían yaoi~

* * *

><p><strong>Dos son mejor que uno.<strong>

**One-Shot: ¿Para que uno, si nos quieres a los dos?**

* * *

><p>Dokuro Chrome, anteriormente conocida como Nagi, está paseando por las concurridas calles de Namimori sumida en sus pensamientos. Desde hace unos días ha tenido un gran conflicto interno, ella ama a dos personas y eso no está bien, porque nunca podrás darles el mismo amor a los dos, siempre habrá uno que tenga más que el otro y eso era algo que la atormentaba. Con un suspiro, se detuvo delante de uno de los escaparates observando su reflejo.<p>

Ella no es igual de linda que Kyoko o animada y extrovertida como Haru, es tímida, y siempre duda en que debe o no hacer. Es algo que tiene asumido, por mucho que ella los ame, ellos nunca devolverán sus sentimientos, simplemente porque ¿quién quiere a alguien como ella? Tiene un parche en su ojo derecho, es escuálida, y le faltan la mayoría de sus órganos internos. Nadie quiere a una chica así, y ella no es que tuviera la moral muy alta, la tenía más bien muy, demasiado, baja.

Con una expresión de tristeza, volteo el rostro y siguió su camino. Había dicho que iba a comprar algo para la cena de todos, y seguro que ya se preguntarían donde estaba. Apurada, entró en una de las tiendas de convivencia para comprar cuatro cosas para la noche que está por venir. Cuando ya tuvo todo lo necesario, emprendió su camino hacia Kokuyo Land donde ya la estaban esperando.

Por el camino de vuelta, se encontró con que sus dos amigas y otra chica entraban dentro de una pastelería. Agachó la cabeza e intentó pasar rápidamente sin que la notaran, pero no funcionó. Miura la detectó y gritó su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

_¡CHROME-CHAN!– La llamó acercándose a la aludida y agarrándola de un brazo para que no se fuera, Kyoko y la otra chica se acercaron a las dos.

_Chrome-chan, que alegría.– Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa, viendo como Haru la abraza.

_Chrome-chan, ¿dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupadas, desu.–

La guardiana de la niebla, se las quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa. Sólo habían estado juntas cuando viajaron al futuro, y había sido en ratos contados, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas. Pero al parecer fue el suficiente, como para que ellas la echaran de menos. Sonrió de felicidad y decidió pasar un rato con ellas, luego ya se disculparía con Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa, pero ahora quería pasarlo bien con sus amigas.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y estuvieron hablando de trivialidades, se enteró que la otra chica es Kurokawa Hana, amiga de la infancia de Kyoko. También estuvieron discutiendo sobre que tipos de pastel les habían gustado y cuales les habían disgustado. Sin saber cómo, la conversación se desvió al tema de chicos, eso la puso muy nerviosa y ellas lo notaron, haciendo que sonrieran pícaramente.

_¿Y bien, Dokuro? ¿Hay alguien pasando por tu cabeza?– Le preguntó Hana mientras la miraba con picardía.

Chrome se puso más nerviosa, apartando su mirada de las otras tres pero sin saber donde posarla.

_¡Hahi! A Chrome-chan hay alguien que le gusta, desu.– Haru dijo emocionada.

Su único ojo seguía buscando algún lugar donde posarse y que fuera más interesante que las tres chicas.

_Di, Chrome-chan, ¿quién es el afortunado?– Esta vez fue Kyoko la que preguntó con interés.

Chrome había decidido que el mejor lugar y el más interesante era su regazo, ahí, es donde posicionó su única orbe purpura. Decidiéndose si decirles la verdad o no, ella sabe a la perfección los sentimientos que tienen sus dos amigas hacia su jefe, y no quería perder sus únicas amistades por algo como eso, pero tampoco podía ignorar lo que sentía.

La guardiana de la niebla levantó su mirada y le envió hacia las tres chicas que esperaban su respuesta. Decidida, escogió por medio mentirles. Esa era la única forma en que no estropearía su relación con ellas.

_A-A m-me gustan… d-dos.– Dijo sonrojada al ver los rostros de asombro de las tres.

_¡Hahi! ¡¿D-Dos?–

_Guau, apuntas alto.–

_C-Chrome-chan…–

El sonrojo de Chrome aumentó considerablemente, arrepintiéndose de habérselo dicho a las otras y de que ahora la miraran raro.

Hana, captó la expresión del rostro de la chica e intentó disipar de su rostro la sorpresa que le había causado tal noticia.

_Eso no es malo, simplemente que… ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Son dos… aunque, bueno, si uno no te acepta siempre puedes conformarte con el otro.–

_Hana-chan tiene razón, desu. Ne, ne, ¿quiénes son los afortunados?–

Eso ya no sabía si responderlo, decirles que uno era su jefe y el otro su Mukuro-sama sería un gran shock para ellas, y más teniendo en cuenta que Haru y Kyoko sentían algo por el castaño igual que ella. Así que apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que contestar.

_No hace falta que nos lo digas, Chrome-chan.– Comentó Kyoko al ver la expresión afligida en el rostro de su amiga. –Sólo es curiosidad, pero no importa si no lo dices.–

Chrome dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, aún no estaba preparada para decirles quienes eran.

_Pero si que tendremos que aconsejarte, desu.– Haru señaló con el dedo índice a Chrome.

_Sí, antes que nada has de decidirte con uno de los dos.–

Chrome volvió a bajar la mirada a su regazo. –P-Pero… no sé a cual elegir… les quiero a los dos.–

_Hum… entonces deberás hacerles saber a los dos y que sean ellos los que decidan.– Argumentó Hana.

_¿Ellos?– Preguntaron las tres al unísono.

_Exacto. Si Dokuro no se decide que se confiese a cada uno por separado y que sean ellos quien la acepten o la rechacen.–

_Pero eso también lleva a la conclusión de que pueden rechazarla los dos.– Comentó Kyoko.

_Bueno, quien no arriesga no gana.–

_¿Qué dices Chrome-chan? ¿Te arriesgarás?– Le preguntó Haru.

La ilusionista estuvo pensándoselo durante un rato, hasta que contestó. –Hana-san tiene razón, si no me arriesgo nunca sabré si me corresponden.– Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran.

_¡Entonces queda decidido, desu! ¡Debemos citarles en algún lugar y poner a Chrome-chan muy hermosa!– Gritó con entusiasmo.

_¿Eh?– Chrome se sonrojó al escuchar ese plan.

_¡Buena idea, Haru-chan! ¡Nosotras nos encargamos de engalanar a Chrome-chan y Hana-chan de citarles!– Kyoko elogió la idea de Haru.

Hana carraspeó para llamarles la atención. –Sabéis que no sabemos quienes son.– Les recordó. –Así que será imposible el citarles, a no ser que me lo digas a sólo a mí.–

Chrome se puso a pensar sobre lo dicho por Kurokawa. –E-Está bien, se lo diré a Hana-san s-si me promete q-que no dice nada.– La nombrada asintió y se acercó a la ilusionista.

Chrome le dijo los nombres al oído, haciendo que Hana abriera los ojos en asombro y la boca de la impresión. –No puedes decirlo en serio.– Chrome asintió. –Dios… esto será complicado.– Farfulló Hana aún asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_¿No está bien?– Le preguntó preocupada Chrome.

_No he querido decir eso, Dokuro. Es sólo… que me has sorprendido.–

_¡Entonces decidido, desu! Aunque me da mucha envidia que Hana-chan lo sepa y nosotras no, desu.–

_Es cierto… bueno, ¡pongamos el plan en marcha!–

_¡Sí!–

::0::

Difícil era decir poco, a Hana le había costado horrores el convencer a esos dos para que fuesen con ella. Y más le costó que lo hiciera Sawada, ya que en cuanto vio que le seguía Rokudo lanzó su chillido y les cerró la puerta en las narices, y nunca mejor dicho. Después de muchas amenazas por parte del bebé que viste un traje negro y de que ella le dijera cuatro cosas bien dichas, Tsuna accedió a seguirles, eso sí, a una buena distancia de Mukuro, quien jugaba con su tridente mientras observaba al décimo.

Hana lo único que deseaba era llegar ya al lugar acordado, cada vez tenía más claro que los hombre contra más mayor a ti sean, más maduros son, porque ciertamente, estos dos más infantiles imposibles.

_¡Al fin!– Gritó Hana cuando llegaron a su destino, asustando a Tsuna y molestando a Mukuro. –Pensé que no llegaríamos nunca.–

_Oya, oya, ¿estás insinuando que no te gusta mi presencia?–

_Exacto. Sois unos críos y eso que ya sois mayorcitos.–

_K-Kurokawa-san… ¿p-para qué nos has traído aquí?–

_Ya lo veréis. Ala, aquí os quedáis yo me largo.– Y dicho eso, Hana no tardó mucho en desaparecer de la vista de esos dos. Dejándoles en un callejón alejado de miradas indiscretas.

_Kufufufu, parece ser que voy a poder poseerte, Vongola.– Le dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a él tridente en mano.

_¡HIIII! ¡E-Espera, M-Mukuro!–

_Mukuro-sama, jefe.– Les llamó una voz con timidez.

Los dos voltearon hacia la voz encontrándose con Chrome, se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, nunca antes la habían visto con otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme de Kokuyo.

Chrome llevaba una blusa blanca junto a un chaleco corto de encaje color púrpura, una falda también de encaje color púrpura, unas medias blancas atadas al muslo con una cinta negra y unas botas altas de tacón color negras. Su normal peinado en forma de piña no estaba, en su lugar llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta de lado.

_H-Hum… ¿s-sucede a-algo?– Preguntó incomoda al recibir las miradas de ellos.

_N-No Chrome-chan, p-pero… ¿c-cómo que llevas puesto eso?–

_Oya, oya, y que más da. Mi linda Chrome está aún más linda.– La elogió agarrándole por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

Chrome se zafó del agarre, sorprendiendo a Mukuro porque nunca había hecho eso, y se paró delante de los dos, bajando el rostro por la vergüenza comenzó a hablar, –Y-Yo… y-yo… q-quería d-deciros a-algo… y-yo…–

Tanto Mukuro como Tsuna se miraron mutuamente sin entender a donde quería llegar la ilusionista, pero esperaron a ver que decía.

_Y-Yo… l-les… y-yo l-les… a-a-a…– A Chrome se le habían atorado las palabras en la boca. –Y-Yo… y-yo…– Comenzó a hipar al ver que no le salía lo que quería decir.

_Chrome-chan, ¿estás bien?–

_Kufufufu, ¿qué quieres decir con tú?–

_Y-Yo… y-y-yo o-os a-a… ¡amo!– Soltó rápidamente y sonrojándose a niveles inesperados.

Al sonrojo de Chrome se añadió el de Tsuna y si mirabas con atención, las mejillas de Mukuro se habían teñido de un ligero sonrosado.

Chrome estuvo esperando una respuesta y al ver que no decían nada, sus ojos se humedecieron y volteo para marcharse corriendo, pero dos manos la sujetaron de sus brazos. Al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con que Mukuro la agarraba de un brazo y Tsuna del otro.

_¿Oya? ¿Te vas sin escuchar nuestra respuesta, mi querida Chrome?–

_Deberías esperar a que te respondiésemos, Chrome-chan.–

Chrome bajó su mirada, temiendo lo que iban a responderle, pero la levantó al notar que los dos le estaban besando en las mejillas aumentando su sonrojo.

_Ahí tienes nuestra respuesta, Chrome-chan.– Le dijo sonriente Tsuna.

_Kufufufu, siendo tres será muy divertido~–

Chrome sonrió al saberse correspondida por los dos y les devolvió el beso en la mejilla. –¿V-Vamos a c-comer algo?– Les preguntó al acordarse de lo que le habían dicho sus amigas sobre las citas.

_Kufufufu sí, ¿por qué no?– Le dijo bajando una de sus manos hasta donde la espalda termina, sonrojándola en el acto y recibiendo un ceño fruncido de Tsuna.

_Mukuro, no creo que Chrome-chan se refiriera a esa comida.–

Ante eso dicho, la risa de Mukuro aumentó al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo de Mukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Como no dijisteis nada pues al final he subido el que antes he terminado~ Bueno, antes de irme a la cama, he de deciros que he puesto una encuesta en mi profile, como uno de mis fics está llegando a su final y tengo algunas ideas nuevas pues, eso, leéis el summary de los nuevos fics [que también están en mi profile] y luego votáis~

¡Muchas gracias por leer pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Sobre todo a **Piffle Priincess**, **bianchixgokudera25**, **MissDinosaur**, **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**, **Mika-Lucid199120**, **karelys165**, **hanna0305**, **Una que pasaba por aquí** y **Mizuki-chan24**. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y me anima mucho que os gusten mis fics~

Nos leemos.


	4. X27S: Si la puerta está cerrada, llama

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Xanxus y Tsuna están saliendo sin que nadie lo sepa. En una de sus _citas _en el despacho de Xanxus, Squalo entra sin llamar, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

**Rating: **M.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **Mika-Lucid199120 aquí tienes el X27S, espero que lo disfrutes~ tú y todos~

* * *

><p><strong>Dos son mejor que uno.<strong>

**One-Shot: Si la puerta está cerrada, llama.**

* * *

><p>Hoy era como cualquier día en la sede de Varia, los reclutas entrenaban bajo la supervisión de Levi, Bel apuñalaba por la espalda a Fran por alguna ocurrencia dicha por el de cabellos verdes, Lussuria intentaba animar a los nuevos reclutas que eran derribados por los veteranos y Squalo iba arriba y abajo intentando que todo estuviese a gusto de su jefe. Vamos, un día de lo más normal si quitabas el hecho de que Xanxus estaba más irritable que otros días.<p>

¿El por qué? Nadie lo sabía, y para ser sinceros, nadie quería saberlo. Lo único que podían hacer era mantenerle contento lo más que pudieran.

_Sigo diciendo que deberíamos llamar a Tsu-chan~– Opinó el guardián del sol de Varia, recibiendo cuatro pares de ojos escépticos.

_¡Voooi! ¿Quieres ver sangre o qué? Mejor dejar al mocoso Vongola en la sede y no traerle.–

_Uishishishi, aunque me gustaría ver sangre no veo el porque debemos llamarle.– Este comentario fue coreado por cabezas asintiendo de los reclutas de menor nivel y de otros veteranos.

_Un príncipe falso como tu no vería ni agua en el mar y eso que está lleno.– Ese comentario valió otra tanda de cuchilladas por parte del guardián de la tormenta. –Eso dolió, sempai.–

_No creo que el jefe quiera ver a ese mocoso.–

_No entendéis nada de nada. Nuestro jefe está frustrado.–

_¡Pues llamamos a una puta y listos!– Exclamó el capitán estratega antes de coger el teléfono y marcar.

Los demás miembros, menos Fran y Lussuria, asintieron y se siguieron con sus cosas.

Lussuria al ver la acción del guardián de la lluvia negó con la cabeza y se fue del lugar, hombres, ellos no entendían que lo que necesitaba su jefe no era precisamente una puta. Decidido, el guardián del sol de Varia se fue del castillo a buscar a quien realmente necesitaba su jefe.

Cuando iba a subir a la limusina, una mano le detuvo cualquier movimiento.

_Lussuria-sempai, yo también voy.–

_Entonces vamos querido.–

::0::

Al llegar se quedaron viendo el edificio delante de ellos, sin duda la sede principal y el castillo de Varia eran completamente distintos, uno era una gran mansión al estilo victoriano y el otro, como indica su nombre, era un castillo. Pero aunque fuesen distintos, se denotaba el dineral que poseían los dueños de cada uno.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por alguien del servicio y fueron conducidos hasta el despacho del décimo Vongola. Para sorpresa de los dos y gran alivio del servicio, la mansión estaba en completo silencio, raro, porque desde que la décima generación vivía aquí, la sede estaba siempre muy alborotada si parecía que fuera la sede de Varia, claro está, que sin los asesinatos continuos que daba el jefe por haber hecho algo mal. Pero bueno, que desde que estaban ellos no era precisamente una mansión calmada.

Al estar delante de la puerta la criada llamó a la puerta y entró dejando a los dos miembros de Varia fuera esperando. Cuando volvió a salir les indicó que podían entrar cuando gustasen, y como no tenían mucho tiempo, entraron nada más la criada se fue.

_¡Tsu-chan~!... ¡¿Pero que es todo esto?– Gritó alarmado al ver la cantidad de documentos que adornaban el suelo y escritorio del despacho.

_¿Eh?– De entre los documentos salió la cabeza de Tsuna, quien tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas de haber estado noches en esa habitación sin salir, al ver a Lussuria y a Fran les indicó que se sentasen donde pudiesen. –No es nada, sólo las destrozas que hacen todos sumándole las destrozas que hacéis en vuestra sede. Pero nada de gran importancia, llevo aquí encerrado cinco días comiendo lo que me traen, saliendo sólo para ir al baño, sin dormir y amenazado a punta de pistola porque este montón de papeles no disminuye, pero no es nada, el que vosotros sigáis destrozando el castillo no tiene nada que ver, no hace falta que os preocupéis.– Les dijo con fastidio.

_No sabía que Decimo-sempai supiera usar el sarcasmo.– Comentó Fran, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Lussuria y una mirada furibunda por parte de Tsuna.

_Pues mira, si que sé. Pero supongo que no habréis venido a ver como estaba yo.–

_¡Oh! Es cierto, no hemos venido a por eso Tsu-chan. Hemos venido porque nuestro jefe está algo frustrado.– Tsuna le dio una mirada escéptica al guardián del sol.

_¿Y?–

_Pues que necesitamos que le calmes, o sino habrá más destrozas.– Le explicó Lussuria como si fuese lógico.

_¿Y? Ya tengo suficiente trabajo como para posponerlo e ir a vuestra sede, lo siento pero ya será otro día.– Tsuna dio por terminada la conversación y puso su cabeza una vez más entre la pila de papeles.

_Ya nos gustaría que fuese así, Decimo-sempai. Pero el de complejo a tiburón quiere contratar a una puta para que baje la frustración de nuestro volátil jefe.–

Sin que se diesen cuenta, Tsuna ya estaba delante de la puerta de su oficina arreglándose el arrugado traje y mirando a los dos guardianes de Varia. –A qué estáis esperando, ¿a quedaros sin lugar donde dormir?–

Los dos guardianes se miraron, uno sonrió de felicidad siguiendo al décimo y el otro les siguió con su habitual cara de póker, eso si, no podía irse sin dejar su comentario. –¿Y los papeles?–

Tsuna miró al montón de folios y suspiró resignado, acercándose de nuevo a la mesa apuntó algo en un trozo de hoja y lo dejó a la vista para que si entraba alguien supiese donde estaba. –Ahora podemos irnos.–

::0::

El camino hacia la sede fue más largo de lo que esperaban, pero al fin llegaron y de momento la sede seguía en pie, eso significaba que Squalo aún no había traído a la puta.

_Bueno, dejamos a nuestro jefe a tus manos Tsu-chan~– Lussuria entró a la sede, seguido de Fran, dejando a Tsuna solo en las puertas de la mansión.

_Es decir, que entre y busque yo mismo donde está, que amable Lussuria.– Se quejó antes de entrar y dirigirse al despacho de Xanxus.

Estuvo andando por los pasillos, vigilando que no le viesen. La mayoría de los miembros de Varia aún le odiaban por haberle quitado el puesto de décimo a Xanxus, aunque estos no supiesen que su líder se acostaba con su supuesto rival. No es que estuviesen enamorados ni nada por el estilo, Xanxus a veces necesitaba atenciones que las prostitutas no podían darle. Por esa razón Lussuria siempre le llamaba a él, porque sabía que el décimo podría darle a su jefe lo que quería y por eso, Tsuna se ofrecía a calmarlo.

El castaño paró en seco al escuchar una explosión, sin duda ya estaba llegando al sitio. Xanxus estaba más furioso que otras veces, no sabía que podría haber sucedido, pero sin duda ha de haber sido algo que ha marcado mucho al hijo de Nono.

Tsuna estaba delante de la chamuscada puerta y que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, y la abrió. Al ver el interior ya se imaginó otra pila de documentos adornado su despacho, suspiró internamente, no saldría de esa habitación en la vida.

Con valentía, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, Xanxus estaba sentado en su sillón, parecía que se había calmado un poco antes de volver a empezar de nuevo, respirando hondo, Tsuna comenzó a hablar, –Qué ha sucedido Xanxus.–

El mencionado le mandó una mirada de odio antes de apuntarle con su arma, –Lárgate, no tengo humor para lidiar contigo.–

Tsuna se pasó una mano por su indomable pelo y suspiró, –Nunca tienes humor para lidiar conmigo hablando, pero si que lo tienes para otras actividades.– Le dijo con fastidio. –Mira, tengo trabajo que hacer y el que tú estés destrozando la sede me está dando más trabajo, me harías un gran favor en contarme que te pasa o sino en parar de darme tanto trabajo, me da igual pero elije una.–

Xanxus sonrió con superioridad y encendió su llama traspasándola a su pistola y disparando contra una de las paredes que se mantenía entera. –Lárgate.–

_No, hasta que me digas que pasa.– Tsuna entendió la acción como si Xanxus hubiese elegido una de sus opciones, pero que equivocado estaba.

Xanxus le lanzó un pisapapeles que se encontraba cerca suyo y si no fuese porque se agachó le hubiera dado en el rostro. –Eres muy bestia, Xanxus. Eso me hubiera echo mucho daño.– Se quejó observando el agujero que había echo el pisapapeles al estrellarse con un mueble.

_No vuelvo a repetirme, lárgate basura.– Esta vez Tsuna notó como la voz le vacilaba al líder de Varia, extrañándose por ello se acercó, aún arriesgando su vida, a Xanxus, hasta quedar enfrente de él.

_¿Qué sucede?– Volvió a insistir con voz calmada, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de los rojizos ojos del mayor y apoyando sus manos en las piernas del mayor.

_Nada, lárgate.–

Tsuna le miraba fijamente, pensando que podría pasar por esa complicada mente, algo debía haber pasado. Xanxus solía hacer estas destrozas para llamar su atención y tenerle en la cama cuanto antes, pero nunca le echaba sin haber hecho absolutamente nada. –No me iré hasta que me lo digas.– Teniendo en cuenta esos pensamientos, a lo mejor… –Xanxus, ¿he hecho algo que te haya disgustado?– Le preguntó dubitativo, hacer esa pregunta era insinuar que Tsuna era alguien para él y los dos sabían que entre ellos sólo había sexo, por mucho que al castaño le doliese.

Xanxus dejó escapar una risa amarga. –Qué te crees mocoso, ¿que eres el centro del mundo? No me hagas reír puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes acostarte con quien quieras.– Le dijo molesto y con veneno en sus palabras.

_¿Acostarme con quien quiera?– Repitió. –Que yo sepa sólo me acuesto contigo.– Dijo pensativo.

El ojirojo le miró con ira y le apartó de un manotazo haciendo que el castaño quedase sentado en el suelo. –No mientas, basura. Te he visto con tu guardián de la niebla.– Le reprochó.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Él y Mukuro? ¿Ellos dos juntos? Pero si apenas y le veía, a no ser que fuera para entregarle alguna misión o recibir el informe de una, no tenían contacto… ¡espera, espera, espera! ¡¿Eso ha sonado a celos? ¡¿Xanxus celoso de Mukuro? Pero… –Xanxus, yo no me he acostado con Mukuro. Es más, si lo llegara a hacer eso no tendría nada que ver contigo.–

Eso cabreó aún más al líder de Varia, levantándose de su silla, Xanxus agarró a Tsuna por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampó contra la pared. –¿Te piensas que me importaría? ¡ja! Si que te crees importante.– Le dijo sin soltarle.

_No me creo importante, pero tu tono de voz y tus gestos me lo están confirmando, Xanxus. Estás celoso.– Le dijo serio y agarrándose a las manos del mayor. –Pero con esta actitud me estas demostrando que hasta tú puedes enamorarte de alguien.–

Xanxus le soltó y se fue hacia su silla a sentarse de nuevo. –No te creas tanto mocoso. Sólo eres un buen polvo y ya está.– Dijo una vez estuvo sentado.

Tsuna sonrió, no se creía ni una palabra, y comenzó a acercarse al mayor hasta quedar nuevamente delante de él, sólo que esta vez se sentó en su regazo haciendo presión en el miembro de Xanxus. –Ya te lo he dicho, no me creo importante, pero se distinguir los celos cuando los veo.– Le dijo cerca de su oído y rodeando el cuello del líder de Varia con sus brazos y continuó, –Voy a decirte algo que quiero que te quede bien claro.– Tsuna iba dándole besos por el cuello mientras hablaba. –Sólo me he acostado contigo, con nadie más, porque tú eres el único que me hace sentir el deseo de monopolizar a alguien.– Terminó juntando sus labios con los del mayor, dándole un beso demandante y logrando que Xanxus cooperara.

Xanxus agarró a Tsuna y le estampó contra la mesa, quedando encima del castaño. Sin miramientos, el líder de Varia le arrancó la camisa y la lanzó en algún lugar perdido en la sala y comenzó a devorar y abusar de los pezones del menor.

Pasando su lengua por todo el torso mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrocharlos. –Cuan… ta… prisa…– dijo el castaño entre jadeos, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

Xanxus sonrió victorioso al haberle sacado los pantalones al menor y dejando ver la erección que comenzaba a formarse por unas cuantas caricias. –¿Demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo?– Le preguntó en tono burlón.

Tsuna iba a replicarle pero de su garganta sólo salió un gemido cuando notó que el líder de Varia tomó toda su erección en su boca, comenzando con un ritmo lento, subiendo y bajando, estimulándole y masajeando sus testículos. Rozando con sus dientes el miembro con cada movimiento y deleitándose de los melodiosos gemidos que salían de la boca del décimo.

::0::

Squalo estaba en frente de la puerta de la sede esperando a que la mujer llamara al timbre. –¡Vooii! ¡¿Por qué cojones no viene?– Se quejó al ver que ya había pasado media hora de la acordada.

_Eso es fácil líder de estrategias-sempai, Lussuria-sempai la ha llamado para que no viniese.– Le comentó Fran que por casualidades pasaba por ahí.

Furioso por la noticia, Squalo fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el guardián del sol, ahuyentando a todos los que osaran caminar cerca de él y vociferando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. –¡Voooii! ¡Lussuria!– Le llamó cuando le tuvo en su punto de mira. –¡¿Qué te has creído? ¡¿Es que quieres que nos quedemos sin lugar donde dormir?–

_¡Oh! Eso mismo a dicho Tsu-chan antes de venir~– Al decir eso, todos los miembros presentes le miraron haciendo que se tapara la boca con las manos y soltara un, –Ups se me escapó.–

_Uishishishi, hoy veremos mucha sangre.– Dijo divertido el guardián de la tormenta jugando con uno de sus cuchillos.

_Jefe… ¡ahora voy a salvarle!– Exclamó Levi y empezando a correr para ir al despacho de su jefe, pero sin llegar muy lejos ya que Squalo lo derribó.

_¡Vooii! ¡Ya voy yo! ¡Como no salgamos de esta te mato Lussuria!– Le reprochó antes de salir de la sala y dirigirse al despacho de Xanxus.

_Sempai, ¿no deberíamos detenerle? Va a traumarse y no tengo ganas de aguantar sus tontadas.–

_Déjale, puede y que se divierta~– Fran asintió con la cabeza y se marchó dejando a los demás con Levi quien intentaba seguir al guardián de la lluvia.

Squalo estaba camino al despacho quejándose con voz moderada, insultando al guardián del sol por ser tan descuidado al dejar a ese par a solas.

Cuando llegó, se paró delante de la puerta y la miró sorprendido, no se escuchaban gritos de dolor, ni de lucha, ni nada por el estilo. Eso llamó mucho a su curiosidad, que como buen asesino sabía dejarla a parte e ignorarla, pero… joder, que es su maldito jefe contra a quien odia tanto y no se escucha nada, a ver y quien puede resistirse al bichito de la curiosidad.

Cogiendo aire, Squalo abrió la puerta de una patada seguido de, –¡VOOOIII! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo a…?– Sus palabras murieron cuando se topó con esa imagen. Su jefe sentado en su trono con el décimo montándole y los dos disfrutándolo. Y ahí murió, cuando Xanxus le miró fijamente, supo que iba a morir.

Tsuna rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Xanxus y volteó su rostro para ver quien era el que los interrumpía. El castaño quedó petrificado, Squalo les estaba mirando con la boca abierta y un enorme sonrojo. Muerto de la vergüenza, Tsuna escondió su rostro en el torso de su pareja, haciendo que el observador abriera más la boca.

_Cierra la maldita boca, basura. Y lárgate.– Le ordenó su jefe, y tanto que quería largarse, largarse y no volver eso quería, pero sus piernas no le obedecían, se negaban a irse de ese lugar y sus ojos se negaban a apartarse del pequeño cuerpo del décimo. –¿Qué tanto miras maldito pez?– Le preguntó con molestia al notar como miraba a Tsuna.

Fue con eso que reaccionó. –¡N-Nada! ¡Joder! ¡Iros a otro lugar si queréis follar!–

_Q-Que poca delicadeza.– Murmuró Tsuna al borde del colapso.

Xanxus sonrió ante la vergüenza y el bulto entre las piernas que estaba mostrando el guardián de la lluvia, y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea. –Basura, cierra la puerta.– Le ordenó a Squalo, quien le miró sin comprender pero la cerró.

Tsuna lo observaba todo en silencio, dándose cuenta de la idea que rondaba por la cabeza al líder de Varia. –Ni pensarlo, Xanxus.– Le dijo con seriedad y apartándose un poco.

El ojirojo no se lo permitió y lo estampó contra su torso sin delicadeza. –Cállate. Y tú, acércate.–

Squalo les miraba sin entender pero acató la orden de su jefe, a saber que pasaba si no lo hacia. Una vez estuvo delante de los dos, intentó desviar la mirada para no ver la posición en la que estaban esos dos. –¿Qu-Qué quieres?– Tartamudeó, maldita sea, este no parecía él.

Y sin previo aviso, Xanxus le bajó los pantalones junto a los bóxers de Squalo. –¡Voooiii! ¡¿Qué haces?– Exclamó conmocionado por la acción de su jefe.

_Divertirnos.– Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y metiendo un par de dedos en la entrada del castaño, sorprendiéndole por la intrusión.

Tsuna empezó a gemir, estirando sus manos hasta que pudieron agarrar algo, el pelo de Xanxus, y juntó sus labios con los del ojirojo. Esa imagen estaba excitando de sobremanera al guardián de la lluvia, quien observaba como los dos dedos de su jefe entraban y salían para agrandarla más. Cuando notó que ya era suficiente, Xanxus sacó sus dedos haciendo que Tsuna lanzara un gemido en protesta y agarrara por el pelo a Squalo incitándole a entrar.

Tsuna volteó el rostro al ver la indecisión en la mirada del guardián de la lluvia, estaba claro que no las tenía todas consigo, así que soltó uno de los mechones de Xanxus para poder rozar el miembro de Squalo, haciendo que las inhibiciones que tuviera se fueran y le penetrara de golpe. El castaño gimió de dolor ante la brusca intrusión e intentó colocarse para estar cómodo.

Al notar que Tsuna se movía, los dos empezaron a moverse con brusquedad entrando y saliendo del castaño, deleitándose de los gemidos que les otorgaba el menor.

Dándose besos demandantes entre los tres, marcando el pequeño cuerpo para que todos supieran que ya tenía dueño, otorgándole placer al olvidado miembro de Tsuna, yendo cada vez más profundo en sus estocadas.

Notando como el castaño estaba llegando a su clímax, las estocadas fueron más profundas, tocando la próstata del menor y logrando que este se corriese entre su torso y el del líder de Varia. Sus paredes internas se contrajeron apretando los dos intrusos y haciendo que se corrieran dentro de él.

Lentamente, Squalo salió del interior del décimo y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus acciones, buscó rápidamente sus prendas e intentó ponérselas. –Eres… un… bestia… Xanxus…– Se quejó Tsuna mirando al ojirojo con falso enojo. Squalo detuvo cualquier movimiento cuando escuchó a su jefe reír ante el comentario del décimo.

_Ya, y me dirás que no lo has disfrutado.– Le replicó con voz ronca.

Tsuna hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. –Tengo mucho… trabajo… y mañana… no podré sentarme…– poco a poco iba estabilizando su aliento.

Xanxus volvió a carcajearse y observó como Squalo les miraba atónito. –Y tú, si la puerta está cerrada llama.– Le reclamó al guardián de la lluvia. –Ahora lárgate.– Le ordenó mientras acercaba más hacia si el cuerpo del menor.

A Squalo no le hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces, salió por la puerta en cuanto la abrió y desapareció por el pasillo. –Y te quejabas de que si me acostaba con Mukuro.– Le reclamó en cuanto el peliplateado desapareció de su vista.

_Una cosa es que lo hagas a mis espaldas mocoso.– Xanxus levantó el cuerpo del décimo y lo puso sobre la mesa. –¿Listo para otra ronda?– Y sin esperar respuesta le penetró nuevamente.

_¡Ah! ¡Bestia! ¡Salvaje! Ngh ¡Mañana no podré sentarme! ¡Ooh!–

::0::

Squalo escuchó nuevamente los gemidos de Tsuna, y volteó horrorizado ante la idea de que esos dos estuviesen haciéndolo una vez más. –Ese estúpido jefe va a partirle en dos.– Murmuró volviendo a tomar la marcha hacia el salón para poder relajarse y pensar en lo sucedido.

Cuando entró, vio que allí también estaban los otros guardianes viendo el televisor. –Squ-chan~ Dime ¿qué has visto o hecho~?– Lussuria le preguntó con voz pícara.

Al guardián de la lluvia le dio un tic nervioso. –¡VOOOIII! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabías que sucedía ahí dentro!– Le acusó.

_Por supuesto, por eso dije de traer a Tsu-chan, ¿verdad que funciona?– El rostro de Squalo se sonrojó al acordarse el como funcionaba el traer al décimo. –Por tu rostro deduzco que sí~ Dime Squ-chan, ¿te has unido a ellos?– Esta conversación comenzó a interesar a los demás presentes, quienes pusieron la oreja para enterarse de todo.

_¡¿Y tú? ¡¿Te uniste a ellos?– Contraatacó.

_Por supuesto~ Lo intenté, pero el jefe me echó de una patada.– Se quejó poniendo una mano en su mejilla. –Si a ti te ha dejado participar quiere decir que está de humor.–

_Uishishishi, el príncipe no sabe sobre que habláis. Sed más claros.–

_Bel-sempai, ellos son claros el problema es que no lo ves. Hablan sobre sexo, el jefe y Decimo-sempai se acuestan juntos, y al parecer esta vez se les ha unido el de complejo a tiburón.–

_¡VOOOIII! ¡CÁLLATE! – Le reprendió alzando su espada y atacándole.

_Uishishishi, eso no puede ser, el príncipe también debe unirse a la fiesta.–

Bel hizo ademán de irse pero la espada de Squalo se interpuso entre la puerta y él, y así comenzó una nueva pelea. Donde, seguramente, destrozarían parte de la sede y los papeles en el despacho de Tsuna aumentarían.

**~Omake~**

Gokudera se dirigía hacia el despacho de su querido décimo para dejarle una taza de café junto a unos dulces. Tsuna hacía rato que estaba encerrado en el despacho y seguramente tenía hambre, ese fue el pensamiento de la mano derecha.

Cuando Hayato abrió la puerta del despachó se encontró con que no había nadie, eso le extrañó, su jefe no salía de ella desde hacía casi una semana. Entró y decidió buscar algún indicio de lo que le había sucedido y al acercarse a la mesa vio una nota con la caligrafía de su amado jefe.

_Lussuria y Fran han venido, estoy en la sede de Varia._

_Tsuna._

Gokudera abrió los ojos de espanto. ¿Su Juudaime en la sede de Varia? ¿Le habían secuestrado y ahora querían pedir un rescate? ¿Querían acabar con lo que empezaron en sus años de escuela? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se amontonaron en la mente del guardián de la tormenta.

Con desesperación, Gokudera salió corriendo del despacho con un sonoro grito, –¡JUUDAIME!– Retumbó por toda la sede Vongola.

Alarmados, los demás guardianes salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones o de donde estuviesen, encontrándose con un alarmado guardián de la tormenta. –Cálmate, Gokudera.– Le ordenó Reborn. –Y cuéntame que ha pasado.– Le dijo con voz seria.

_¡Varia! ¡Juudaime! ¡Se fueron! ¡Sede!– Dijo rápidamente y atropellándose con las palabras.

_Gokudera, haz una frase, no quiero palabras sueltas.–

Sintiendo que no podía hablar, Hayato le entregó a Reborn la nota dejada por Tsuna y al leerla sonrió. –No hace falta preocuparnos, Dame-Tsuna está bien atendido.–

Reborn se alejó del tumulto, dejando a los guardianes con caras de sorpresa y sin entender ni una palabra. –Mañana deberé ser menos exigente con el entrenamiento…– Murmuró Reborn cuando estuvo alejado del grupo. –No, mejor seré más exigente con él.– Dijo con una sonrisa sádica y de diversión en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! El cuarto One-shot~ Bien, un X27S espero que no haya defraudado mucho y que me perdonéis si hay OoC.

No me gusta mucho mendigar… y en últimamente lo estoy haciendo mucho… pero hace falta… ¡por favor! ¡Os lo suplico! Quien no haya votado que lo haga, y si ninguna de esas respuestas os gusta mandadme un MP con lo que penséis, cualquier cosa pero dad señales de vida~ o si no cerraré los ojos y señalaré a uno cualquiera TT3TT

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Katekyo1827R27X27 (bueno el review ya te lo respondí en MP~ pero da igual, me alegro que te haya gustado~)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (me alegra que te haya gustado~)

Mika-Lucid199120 (me gusta ser impredecible que quieres que te diga xD e aquí el X27S espero que te haya gustado~)

MissDinosaur (xDD Sí, Tsuna tiene pinta de ser del tipo celoso y fácil~)

Piffle Priincess (actualizo cuando me viene idea para hacer un trío, por eso acepto sugerencias. Y lo digo en serio, yo no podría leer un capi desde el cel, te admiro mucho por eso y me halaga el que no puedas esperar para leer)

Bianchixgokudera25 (unya~ me alegra que te haya parecido kawaii~ es que Chrome-chan es muy kawaii y con Muku-chan y Tsu-chan aún más~)

Una que pasaba por aquí (xDD sí, tienes razón se parecían a ellos ahora que me fijo, no lo hice con esa intención. Perdón falta mía, me refiero al sonrojo de Chrome, _sorry_)

Mizuki-chan24 (jum, jum, es que Chrome-chan les quiere mucho a los dos y no puede decidirse, o eso he entendido yo en algunos capis de KHR)

Nos leemos.


	5. R27V: De asesinos y científicos

**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Nana a veces piensa que su hijo es extraño, ¿por qué? Porque Tsuna sale con Reborn –alguien a quien dice no soportar–, pero también lo hace con un científico loco.

**Pareja: **R27V

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **Aquí tienes un RebornTsuna + Arcobaleno Hanna0305.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos son mejor que uno.<strong>

**One-shot **

**De asesinos y científicos.**

* * *

><p>Nana Sawada es una mujer paciente, alegre, optimista, algo atolondrada, pero sobre todo eso, es una mujer devota a su marido e hijo. Y últimamente su hijo la tiene muy preocupada, ¿por qué? Pues fue por una cosa que pasó no hace mucho, más bien algo que pasó ayer por la mañana.<p>

::0::

Nana estaba comprando, junto a los niños, algo de ropa nueva. Iban a irse de viaje y debían tener de todo y no faltarles nada, al menos ese es el pensamiento de la pelicastaña. Habían pasado por muchas tiendas distintas, probándose un montón de conjuntos hasta quedarse con el que les sentaba mejor.

Eso es lo que habían estado haciendo parte de la mañana hasta que Nana vio a su hijo discutiendo con Bianchi, eso le extrañó. Su hijo y la mujer se llevaban, más o menos, bien. Extrañada por el comportamiento de esos dos, Nana se acercó a ellos con los niños siguiéndola, que al ver la misma situación también se extrañaron.

Las palabras cada vez eran más entendibles e iban descubriendo de qué discutían, sobre Reborn. «Extraño»,pensó la castaña. Es bien sabido que su hijo no le tenía mucha devoción a su tutor y que Bianchi si que la tenía, esa podría ser la cuestión de la riña.

Los cuatro fueron acercándose más, y esta vez pudieron captar mejor algo de la conversación.

—¡Eres un fácil! ¡No entiendo que ha visto en ti! ¡Si ni siquiera puedes serle fiel! —Bianchi gritaba a pleno pulmón.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó el castaño—. ¡Él sabe a la perfección lo que hago o dejo de hacer! ¡Eso no me hace ser infiel!

Sin duda la castaña estaba confusa, ¿su hijo fácil? ¿Infiel?... eso sólo quería decir que…

—¡Tsu-kun tienes novia! —gritó Nana al procesar la información y encontrar una respuesta a todo lo dicho.

Tsuna y Bianchi voltearon sus rostros topándose con que Nana estaba frente a su hijo echando a la pelirosa.*

El castaño palideció al ver a su madre, y la asesina a sueldo sonrió en victoria.

—_Mamma_, Tsuna está saliendo con dos personas a la vez —Bianchi observó el semblante de la castaña, observando que no había cambiado nada.

Bueno, posiblemente la sonrisa que tuvo al saber que su hijo estaba con alguien vaciló un momento antes de volver a donde estaba.

—Vaya, eso es una gran sorpresa. ¿Y no ibas a presentármelas?

Tsuna y Bianchi abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Q-Quieres conocerles? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Claro, mamá tiene derecho a conocer a la persona… en este caso a las personas que han capturado el corazón de mí hijo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa respuesta ofuscó a Bianchi quien con un bufido molesto y una maldición en italiano volteó y se fue del lugar dejando a los cuatro niños con la castaña.

Tsuna con algo de congoja aceptó la idea pero quiso advertirla para que la sorpresa no fuera mayor.

—Mamá… son hombres…—Nana miró a su hijo con confusión—. Las dos personas con las que salgo… son hombres.

La sonrisa de Nana cayó durante un segundo pero luego volvió a sonreírle.

—No importa, mamá quiere conocerles.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre.

::0::

Y eso era lo que le preocupaba a Nana, hoy a la hora de la cena iba a conocer a las dos personas que su hijo había elegido como pareja, y eso la asustaba. Sobre todo porque las palabras que Bianchi le había dicho a su hijo le venían a la cabeza una y otra vez.

Con un suspiro la pelicastaña murmuró—: ¿Y si es cierto que Tsu-kun es un fácil? —se preguntó preocupada mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

—Nunca le he enseñado eso… e Iemitsu tampoco. Nosotros le hemos enseñado a que debe estar con quien de verdad ame… pero dos…—Nana volvió a suspirar mientras observaba la mesa ya preparada y con los platos llenos de comida encima de ella.

Sin duda se había esmerado, y debía de hacerlo porque iba a conocer a los dos pretendientes de su hijo, pero… le mortificaba que fueran dos. Nana volvió a suspirar mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas y esperaba a que su hijo viniera con los dos.

::0::

Tsuna estaba caminando por la calle junto a Reborn, los dos iban a ir a buscar a la otra persona que estaba en una relación sentimental con el décimo Vongola.

—No me puedo creer que Nana-san quiera conocerle —murmuró Reborn pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Tsuna y acercándole a él.

—También quiere conocerte a ti, aunque ya te conozca —dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Reborn.

El asesino le miró de reojo.

—¿A qué se debe que quiera conocernos?

Tsuna aún no le había explicado esa parte y lo cierto es que tenía algo de curiosidad.

El décimo se separó un poco de Reborn y negó con la cabeza.

—A nada —contestó antes de acelerar el paso y soltándose del agarre del asesino.

Reborn suspiró dándole alcance, el castaño era demasiado obvio. Siempre evitaba conversar con él cuando había discutido con Bianchi.

—Ha sido por Bianchi, ¿verdad? —preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado una vez más y volvía a atraerlo hacia él.

Tsuna evitó mirarle a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No niegues algo que es tan obvio —le recriminó al castaño—, cada vez que discutes con ella rehúyes mi contacto, aunque ahora no sea tan notorio como antes, pero sigues haciéndolo. ¿Qué ha dicho esta vez?

Tsuna suspiró—. Nada que no me haya dicho antes.

—Deberé hablar con ella —sentenció el asesino recibiendo una mirada de espanto por parte de Tsuna.

—¡No! —gritó pero se clamó al ver el rostro de confusión del mayor—. Tiene parte de razón, a ojos de cualquiera soy un fácil porque sois dos Reborn. Y ella también te ama y supongo que el que me hayas elegido a mí y encima que yo esté saliendo con otro… no le agrada la idea —Tsuna suspiró antes de continuar—: Aunque es lógico, cuando vi los ojos de mamá me di cuenta que no es muy normal la relación que llevamos nosotros tres…

—Eso es algo que debemos decir nosotros dos, ¿no crees? —Reborn no dejó que el castaño continuara su frase—. Además, soy yo el que decide si está bien o no, y aunque no me agrade mucho que la otra persona sea _él _si a ti sí te agrada no puedo quejarme, sólo me queda aceptarlo ya que tu felicidad también es la mía.

Tsuna le miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Dó…? ¡¿Dónde se encuentra el autentico Reborn?! —exclamó separándose nuevamente del asesino—. ¡Este no eres tú, que me lo han cambiado! ¿¡Reborn?! ¡¿Dónde estás Reborn?!

El asesino rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al décimo.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó Tsuna mientras se frotaba la parte abusada y miraba mal a Reborn.

—Pues deja de decir tonterías y deberías de haber aprovechado el momento porque de mi boca no volverán a salir palabras tan cursis —le espetó antes de detenerse a las afueras del bosque que rodea el santuario de Namimori.

Tsuna bufó molesto y continuó caminando enseñándole al asesino el camino que debían tomar.

—¿Qué aproveche el momento? Pero si cada vez que tenemos sexo me dices y remarcas lo mucho que…

—Cállate y mira por donde andas.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio unos quince minutos hasta que el castaño se detuvo y se acercó a uno de los árboles.

—Es aquí —dijo antes de presionar un botón escondido en la corteza del árbol.

—Vaya si que la tiene escondida —murmuró Reborn al ver aparecer delante suyo un ascensor que emergía del suelo, memorizando el lugar exacto por si alguna vez debía hacerle una visita al científico.

—Da igual que sepas donde está mi laboratorio, Reborn —dijo una voz saliendo del ascensor.

—Verde —el asesino pronunció el nombre con desprecio.

—Yo también estoy encantado de verte, Reborn —le dijo Verde con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué necesitáis?

—Mamá quiere conocerte.

—¿Nana Sawada? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Y por qué si puede saberse?

—Tsuna discutió con Bianchi y Nana-san sabe que Tsuna tiene dos novios.

Verde quedó en silencio un momento, subiéndose las gafas con el dedo índice, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Reborn—: Deberías controlar más los celos de tus amantes, Reborn. Causan problemas.

—Por favor, no discutáis —rogó Tsuna al ver que Reborn había agarrado a León y Sparks –el cocodrilo de Verde– salía en defensa del científico—. Da igual el por qué quiera conoceros, simplemente ven por favor.

Verde volvió a subirse las gafas y con un suspiro asintió con la cabeza.

::0::

Nana estaba impaciente, daba vueltas por la casa esperando a que su hijo entrara por la puerta principal acompañado de esos dos personajes que aún no conocía. Su preocupación había ido tan lejos que le había pedido a un amigo de su hijo que se llevara a los niños y a Bianchi si podía pasar esta noche en casa de su hermano.

La asesina a sueldo estuvo algo renuente en irse pero la mirada suplicante que le dio Nana acabó por convencerla. Los niños fue distinto, I-pin y Fuuta entendieron el dilema de quien les hacía de madre y accedieron a irse, Lambo… le sobornaron con unos dulces de uva y se fue sin protestar.

La pelicastaña estaba acercándose a la puerta para ver si ya habían llegado cuando escuchó unas llaves entrar en la cerradura. «Tsu-kun», dedujo y con rapidez se fue hacia la cocina haciendo que terminaba de preparar la cena.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció Tsuna sacándose los zapatos de calle.

—Bienvenido, Tsu-kun —Nana salió de la cocina dirección a la entrada de la casa limpiándose las manos con el delantal—. ¡Oh! ¡Reborn-kun! —exclamó sorprendida al ver al tutor en casa de su hijo.

—Nana-san —dijo en forma de saludo el tutor en casa.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames mama? Que hayas crecido no significa que debas dejar de llamarme así —le reprendió sintiéndose más cómoda.

—Sí, Reborn. Que hayas _crecido_ no significa que debas dejar las viejas costumbres —se burló Verde divertido.

—Verde, Reborn, parad —pidió Tsuna al ver que iban a empezar una nueva pelea verbal.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Nana al ver al científico de cabellos verdes—. No le había visto antes, ¿un nuevo amigo, Tsu-kun? —Nana estaba tan cómoda con la situación que ya se había olvidado que su hijo iba a llegar a casa con sus dos amantes.

—Mamá…—empezó Tsuna desconcertado—… me has pedido que querías conocer a mis novios.

Nana abrió los ojos ante la realización.

—¡Es cierto! Y, ¿dónde están? —preguntó desconcertada y abriendo la puerta que daba a la calle para ver si los había dejado a fuera—. No les veo por ninguna parte —sentenció con decepción.

—Mamá…

—Sawada-san —la llamó Verde.

—¿Sí? ¡Oh! Aún no te has presentado —recordó con una sonrisa.

—Eso ahora no importa, a quienes busca es a nosotros —Verde señaló a Reborn y a él mismo.

Nana abrió los ojos en sorpresa y puso las manos sobre su boca.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada—, no me había dado cuenta.

—No pasa nada, Nana-san. Tsuna tampoco le había dicho nuestros nombres.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —sugirió Tsuna.

—Adelante —dijo Nana con nerviosismo.

Mientras cenaban Nana observaba tanto a Reborn como a Verde, al primero le conocía e incluso tenía una muy buena relación con él –lógico, era el tutor de su hijo–, pero de ahí a ser el amante de Tsuna… pues la confianza que le tenía al tutor se había esfumado.

Nana pensaba que Reborn sería más profesional, era un tutor, y aunque las normas de una escuela no se aplicasen tan estrictamente con los tutores en casa, igualmente debían seguirlas. Una relación tutor-alumno estaba prohibida, en la escuela y en cualquier parte donde esta estuviera vigente.

Por otra parte estaba el de cabellos verdes –que tras la presentación había descubierto que se llama Verde y es científico–, no le conocía pero con el sólo echo de estar cerca de él había algo –seguramente su apariencia desaliñada– que le advertía que debía de ir con cuidado, que a la que se despistara este cogería a su hijo y le trataría como a un sujeto de pruebas.

«¿Qué estás pensando Nana?», se reprendió mentalmente. «Si Tsu-kun le ha elegido es porque son buenas personas… ¿verdad?».

—¿Sucede algo, Nana-san? —preguntó Reborn al notarla más despistada de lo normal.

—¿Eh? ¡No es nada! ¡No te preocupes! —Nana le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó comiendo.

«Hasta Reborn-kun nota que estoy extraña», suspiró. «He de tranquilizarme, ¡que es Reborn-kun! Él protege a Tsu-kun de cualquier cosa… eso espero».

La pelicastaña siguió observando a los dos "invitados", cada vez estaba más inquieta y se le notaba. Incluso Tsuna –que había estado en su mundo– notaba la intranquilidad de Nana.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado y dejando de comer—. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

—Yo…—Nana negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa y voz enérgica le dijo—: ¡Estoy bien, Tsu-kun! ¡Nada de que preocuparse!

—Eso no es cierto.

Los tres ocupantes de la mesa miraron a Verde.

—Sawada-san es madre y está preocupada por su retoño, es lógico que el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y la preocupación hagan acto de presencia —Verde miró a Nana—. Sawada-san sólo está actuando como una madre ante la posibilidad de que puedan herir a su hijo, ¿es o no es cierto, Sawada-san?

Nana miró a Verde con desconfianza y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entendería que Nana-san no confiara en este científico loco, pero que no lo haga de mí…

«¡¿Científico loco?!».

—¿Có-Cómo? ¿Ci-Científico loco?

—Reborn, cuántas veces te he dicho que no te dirijas a Verde de esa forma —le reprendió Tsuna al ver el rostro de espanto de su madre.

—Tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta —respondieron los dos ex Arcobaleno a la vez.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Ahora os ponéis de acuerdo en algo?

—¿Nosotros? —volvieron a hablar al unísono para el completo horror de Tsuna—. Nunca.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos dándoles un mohín mientras Verde y Reborn sonreían satisfechos de haberle tomado el pelo.

Nana lo veía todo con curiosidad y sin querer soltó una pequeña y cantarina risa sobresaltando a los otros tres ocupantes de la sala, quienes la miraron con confusión.

«Es posible que sean algo extravagantes pero se nota que quieren a Tsu-kun».

—¿Alguien quiere repetir? —preguntó con una sonrisa mucho más relajada de las que había dado anteriormente.

Verde y Reborn sonrieron, al menos habían sido aceptados –temporalmente– por Nana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Nyuu~! Qué difícil me ha sido escribir este One-shot, y no sé por qué…

Bueno, espero y lo hayáis disfrutado~

Los reviews los contestaré vía PM y estoy sumamente apenada por tardar tanto, espero y sepáis perdonarme *Nyanko pone ojitos de cachorro* y sino pues nada, sólo espero que os haya gustado el One-shot y deciros que el resultado de la encuesta ya está puesto. Pero no voy a hacerlo ipso facto, primero que nada quiero terminar con tres traducciones, luego pasaré con mis fics y por último subiré las secuelas de los fics que la tienen.

Siguiente One-Shot: K27C (a ver y quién adivina quienes son 'K' y 'C')


End file.
